deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Hunters for Apocalyptic Defense and Outbreak Warfare
Introduction ' S.H.A.D.O.W. or Special Hunters for Apocalyptic Defense and Outbreak Warfare, is a old and well known clan established in the early stages of the game. We are a group of individuals that work together as a team and as one big group. If you're looking for an elite and active clan, you came to the right place. thumb|250px|left|S.H.A.D.O.W. Clan Trailer 11/06/10 '''The Creed ' I I shall not leave an ally behind in all possible ways, Abide by him through dark and dreary days II I will respect higher ranking units and will respect their borders, Following the Clan Leader and SL's orders III Members cognized with clan information shall keep it hidden, For discussion of such matters has been long forbidden IV Not to be deceitful nor to be deceived, to my fellowmen I am truthful and believed V I shall participate in the clan events until it is done, Even if the other members have left and gone VI I promise activeness which shall be kept, Visiting the clan site and being active in depth VII I shall stand strong and loyal with my clan, Fight alongside my fellow members towards every plan This creed I shall comply, honor and follow, As my feet enter the sacred gates of S.H.A.D.O.W. 'Application Form ' Requirements ~ Level 50+ ~ Must be an active player ~ Posses a level 100 Weapon : K-50M, Dusk Weapons, Limited Edition Weapons and Custom Weapons ~ A Decent Post Count ~ Has a brain and knows how to use it In order to join our organization, you will have to message an application to, Ace Sharpshooter. Copy the one below and answer the questions briefly. E-mail: Username: Level: Profession: Highest Stat: Strongest Weapon: Former Clan/s: Playing Since: Alt Accounts: ----- Describe yourself: What can you do for S.H.A.D.O.W.? What do you expect from S.H.A.D.O.W.? ----- Recite the S.H.A.D.O.W. Creed: Click here to send your Application Form Click here for a more detailed explanation and tutorial for the Application Form 'Training Squad ' The Training Squad is for players willing to join S.H.A.D.O.W. but do not meet the level requirement. Our job is to help them reach the requirement by powerleveling them. The players that are placed in the Training Squad will be called Trainees which are led by the Training Squad Leader (TSL). The TSL will be in charge for powerleveling the Trainees and helping them reach their goal. Requirements ~ Level 30 to 49 ~ Must be an active player ~ Willing to serve for S.H.A.D.O.W. ~ Posses a level 100 Weapon : K-50M, Dusk Weapons, Limited Edition Weapons and Custom Weapons - A Decent Post Count ~ Has a brain and knows how to use it To join the Training Squad, you must fill the Trainee Application. You will have to message an application to, Ace Sharpshooter. Copy the one below and answer the questions briefly. E-mail: Timezone: Username: Level: Profession: Highest Stat: Strongest Weapon: Former Clan/s: Playing Since: Alt Accounts: ----- Describe yourself: Can you attend Outpost Attacks? What can you do for S.H.A.D.O.W.? What do you expect from S.H.A.D.O.W.? ----- Recite the S.H.A.D.O.W. Creed: Once your application has been approved, you will be officially placed in the Training Squad and will be obliged to wear the Training Squad signature. The code will be sent to the Trainees the moment they get accepted. 'Features ' 'Communication ' Communication is a vital part for any clan. That is why our ways of communicating are one of the things we prioritize on developing, improving and innovating. We have three ways of communicating. S.H.A.D.O.W. DF Clan Thread '' - The DF clan thread is for others to see our basic clan information and for other players outside of the clan to contact us publicly. The DF Clan Thread is not recommended for private conversations since everyone can see the messages. ''S.H.A.D.O.W. Private Forums '' - A private forum for our clan members to use. Unlike any other clan forum, ours uses html coding so the poster can use more interesting features. The S.H.A.D.O.W. Private Forums is located in our clan site. ''S.H.A.D.O.W. Private Clan Chat '' - Our clan chat has different features that is essential for in-game communication or just for hanging out. It has a built-in Video and Voice broadcasting system. You can broadcast yourself using your webcam, voice chat using your microphone or just hear and see other clan member's broadcasts. No downloads necessary, the S.H.A.D.O.W. Clan Chat is located in the Member's Lounge which can be found in the clan site. '''Community Toolbar ' A useful tool that you can download for your browser. Although it is not mandatory, it helps you in several ways. Clan member or not, anyone can use it. S.H.A.D.O.W. Community Toolbar includes... S.H.A.D.O.W. as the Google search engine An e-mail notifier that alerts you when you get new mail Convenient buttons for easier surfing, no more url typing Messaging system that lets you send private messages to other people who owns the toolbar ...and many more! '''Download Choose your browser Firefox Safari Internet Explorer The S.H.A.D.O.W. Community Toolbar is safe TRUSTe certified | McAfee Secured 'Clan Activities ' 'YouTube Channel ' Some of our clan activities are recorded and uploaded for everyone to watch. Using our techniques, we try our best to provide you full 1080p HD videos. Click here to visit our clan channel Subscribe to our official YouTube clan channel for more entertaining, suspensful and action packed videos. Click here to subscribe to our clan channel thumb|right|300px|S.H.A.D.O.W. fighting 2 consecutive Titans S.H.A.D.O.W. vs Titans A video of S.H.A.D.O.W. Operatives working together as a team to take down two consecutive Titans with no sweat and without even a scratch. © Ace Sharpshooter All rights reserved